


Bare My Soul.

by BeautifulWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWriter/pseuds/BeautifulWriter
Summary: "I'll follow him til the end of the line."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Dream A Little Dream Of Me.

_**June 24th, 1811**_

Steve Rogers had done something that would make his mother weep. He had gone off and answered some James Barnes about an mail order husband. He was expecting some healthy nineteen year old, an able cook, experienced housekeeper, and someone who could offer offspring. A actual Omega who had regular heats, who could carry to full term and have more than one pup each pregnancy.

The only thing Steve didn't lie about was his looks, he had described himself as a blond haired, Irish, a bit on the short side, thin, with blue eyes, no marks or scars. He tried to tell himself that by telling the truth about his looks he could keep up the other lies for as long as he wished, he just needed to make up a plan in the mean time. Still, those fabrications had not come easy for Steve.

He was desperate, the baby that coo'ed in his arms reminded him of the biggest lie. Steve had told James nothing of his younger brother, he couldn't. He feared if he did then James would turn him down and he was the only one who actually wrote back so Steve figured a little white lies in between wouldn't hurt the Alpha. But Steve also feared that James would turn Charles down because he wasn't his own. He was merely a stranger invading his future pack.

Every time he recounted his lies, he was punished by a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach until now, only minutes away from meeting James Barnes, Steve heart was pumping faster than a train wheels. The pain had worsened all through out their long and tedious trip that had begun a little under three weeks ago. Never had Steve told his soon to be Alpha about his brother for whom he was responsible for.

He had no idea how James would react, he just hoped it won't shed too much blood. Now thinking, James had sounded like a true gentleman in his letters. Always started the letters with “my sweet” and ending them in “yours truly.” 

Steve had laughed in James sense of humor in the last letter; making a mockery of one of the traits that Steve didn’t lie about, which was his far share of clumsy behavior. Steve just couldn’t get rid of the feeling in his stomach. He had wondered if James were handsome, or maybe he was some fat lonely man who couldn’t wait to make more jokes about his clumsy omega, but nevertheless. Steve has been lying.

There was no doubt whatsoever in the mind of James Barnes that Steve would be the picture perfect Omega as he sounded in his letters. He paced back and forth in front of Azana's store, looking west for sign of the approaching wagon. He had polished his boot tops on the backs of his calves yet another time. He removed his woolen cap and wiped at his forehead. 

The heat of the June sun had James sweating like a potbelly pig, He eyed the road, and settled the hat back on his head. He jammed his hands into his pockets and thought of him again. He had been thinking of him as his "Punk." It did not matter that he said he was short and scrawny, nor that he gotten into his fair share of fights. James wanted Steve to be happy with him.

The only thing that had James worrying was the fact the Steve was Irish, he knew he held a temper so he was worried he wouldn't be able to control him, that the Omega would defy him and James would have to get physical which was something his mother taught him to do as a very last resort.

Steve peered around the backs of the drivers as long as he dared, before hiding behind them once again. 

"I see it mama!" A small child croaked, stretching her neck while Steve sunk down in the wagon. 

"Oh no." Steve moaned under his breath, Charles wiggled in his arms blinking his eyes open, frowning from being jostled. 

Steve's eye slid closed. He rocked Charles back and forth, then opened them to look at Charles who had drifted back to sleep, Steve couldn't stop the butterfly's in his stomach. 

As the wagon approached, James didn't know what to do with his hands, they went from being in his pocket to fiddling with his buttons on his shirt, then he jammed them back into his pocket in which the left had one of Steve's letter and he grabbed onto it for dear life. 

The wagon slowed, then stopped. The drivers secured the reins, Steve felt like he could drop dead at any minute. Holding Charles a little closer, he finally stepped out of the wagon.

"Steve?" James spoke. Steve stared. he couldn't speak.

"Yes," Steve finally managed, "I am Steve."

"I am James," he said lamely, and up went his eyes to his hair. Steve guessed he hadn't noticed the bundle in his arms.

Once again their eyes met, his the color of a pale blue summer sky, James dropped his glance to Steve's mouth. He wondered what it had looked like when he stopped biting his bottom lip. At last James cleared his throat and settled his arms at his side.

"It was a very long ride-" Charles had interrupted James words with a small cry, then James noticed the tiny wrapped baby in Steve's arms. 

Steve flinched, rushing to uncover Charles face Steve shushed the baby. Already knowing that James knew Steve faced showed guilt and panic. Baffled for a moment, James stared at Steve, the harsh truth drawing on him.

"That's a baby." 

Steve looked James in his eyes and nodded, "His name is Charles, my ma died while giving birth." Steve hesitated, "Sorry."

James had remembered Steve saying his mother had died during child birth and with that James assumed that the child had died along with her but the baby was in Steve's arms, cooing at his brother as he fixed his hold on the baby making him more comfortable. 

"I just didn't know how to explain that I was taking care of him, then I was thinking about giving him to a couple that wanted a baby, but I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Endearment by Spencer Lavyrle.


	2. Love is Blind.

_**June 24th, 1811** _

“I just didn't know how to explain that I was taking care of him, then I was thinking about giving him to a couple that wanted a baby, but I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.”

Steve thought James would dislocate his arm before he had let go of it. Without a word or so much of a glance he herded Steve along. Steve was taking two steps to every one of his, but James ignored all but his elbow with which he finally pushed him up to the wagon seat gently in cautious of the baby that Steve held. The blond ventured a peek at his face, and his expression made Steve stomach drop.

James's voice was as controlled as ever as he spoke to his horses, gave them a cluck and started them up the road. But when they were around a bend, beyond earshot of the store, the wagon lurched to a sudden halt. James Barnes voice bit the air in a far different tone than he had used before.

“I do not air my arguments. But you have made a fool out of me! I think you, Steve Rogers believed you had a stupid Alpha! You have not been honest and would make a fool of me!”

Steve back stiffened. “What do-do you mean?” he stuttered, growing scared by the second.

“What do I mean?” he repeated, “Omega, I am no fool!” James exploded. “Do not take me for one. We made a bargain, you and me. All these months we make the plan for you to come to me, and in not one of your letters do you mention a babe!”

“I guess I should have-”

“You guess!” he shouted, he was getting red in the face. “Do more than guess! You knew how long you were planning this trick on me, and you probably thought of me as some dumb Alpha who thinks with his knot!”

“No, I didn't think that at all. I wanted to tell you but I thought once you saw Charles, you'd see why I couldn't let him go.” Steve silently pleaded.

“He's is a stripling!, He's another mouth to feed.”

“He needs only milk!”

“I did not put the advertisement in the paper for an Omega with a babe. I asked for a mate.”

“And I'm here, right?”

“Ya, you are. Plus a babe is more than I asked.”

James sighed, “This isn't Brooklyn, Steven Rogers. Here? A extra person mean extra provisions. What will he wear? Will there be enough to feed him? These are things i must consider in order to survive here.”

Steve pleaded, words rushing out. “He has enough clothing for one winter, I can make a tea that'll help me Lactate if needed!”

Another lie. Steve could not lactate nor can he birth a child but James didn't need to know that yet.

“The fact that I was lied to and what must I do about that? Never would I willingly choose a liar for a mate.”

Steve sat smitten into silence. There seemed no argument against that.

Steve found his voice again after a long pregnant pause, but fear made it tremble. His eyes were wide and they were flooding with tears that was threatening to fall.

“You, you wouldn't send us back?”

“When you lied to me, you broke our agreement. I do not bargain for a wife who was a liar.”

He sounded self-righteous, sitting there sated and healthy-looking, obviously well-fed, that had Steve temper suddenly flare.

“No, you don't have to bargain at all do you!” he lashed, “Not when you're warm and fat and cozy! You wouldn't know the first thing about being cold and hungry, I may have lied but you'd find out how easy it is to lie to improve your station in life!”

“So you habit of lying?” He glared at Steve.

Steve blinked, he was sure he hadn't implied that but he wasn't sure at this point. It was hot and he was angry.

“You're damn right,” Steve cursed, another lie. “I lied so we could eat. Nobody is going to hire a skinny man, let along an Omega. So I lied!”

“If you're so almighty honest, you'll keep your half of the bargain!” the Omega shouted.

“Bargain! I said the bargain is broken by your choice to lie, I paid good money for your passage.”

“I cant pay you back in money, but if you'll take us, both of us, I'll work hard.” Steve looked away from the shock in James Barnes eyes.

James looked at Steve sideways, shook his head despondently and studied his boots. “I've waited for an Omega, this you know. This I think you have planned to use against me to get your way.” he sounded sad.

There was another point James wanted to make, but he did not know how to say it without seeming to be a man of great sexual demand. He couldn't imagine taking an Omega to bed in the same room as their brother.

“I live in a house of only one room.”

Steve looked at James as he stared at the horses neck, he felt his face warming, understanding that James wasn't going to get rid of them and ignore lies that had been told previously. He was different from any man that crossed Steve's path. Had James dared to look at Steve that moment, he would've seen the smile that spread cross his face but he didn't.

In all James had sought to tell Steve that he prized him, welcomed him and was striving to please him like an Alpha is taught to do. Only now that he had been lied to did he think that was a mistake and found out that he was lied to. A liar who brought a babe that wasn't theirs who James would have to build a cradle for. 

James thought longed and silently, while Steve held his tongue and unwrapped Charles from his blanket. Unable to continue with the silence Steve finally spoke up.

“I know it won't mean much,” Steve sighed, “But keep us and I promise not to lie.”

James finally look at Steve fully. He was a man to whom loneliness was a dread thing. 

“You promise me that?” he asked, looking into Steve's eyes. “That you will not lie to me anymore?” His voice was soft again.

“Yes.” 

“Can you cook?” Steve looked away, he couldn't believe this man.

“A little.”

“A little?” 

“Well, not much,” Steve was nervous, “But I can learn.”

“How much housework do you know?”

Steve chuckled to himself, he didn't have to lie about this one.

But he didn't answer right away so James nudged him.

Steve jerked his arm away. “A lot.”

“Can you make soap?”

No answer.

“Tallow dips?”

No answer.

“Bake Bread?”

“Yes” the answer was soft but James heard it.

“I can stitch!” Steve exclaimed.

“Stitch..” he repeated, quite sarcastically, “He can stitch” he said to the dirt on the ground. 

Steve sat there tracing Charles nose gently as James talked to himself, while the birds twittered, soft evening talk as if they were reading their young ones to a bedtime story. The summer evening imposed itself on Steve and Charles, at this time of day, came the music from the taverns opening for the evening. 

James picked up the reins, started the horses on their way again and drove to the mission. 

He pulled the horses up before the pair of log buildings with well-worn earth between them. The larger building had a crude cross atop the door, while the other had none.

“I have thinking to do” James said. “We'll sleep here tonight as planned, and I have to seek wisdom of Father Keeling to guide me. I'll decide in the morning about you and Charles.” 

“This is a catholic mission” Steve asked, his mother is rolling in her grave as they speak. He couldn't get out of this one, he needed to confess. He needed to be forgiven.

“Yes, of course. In my letters I told you we would be mated here.”

Steve was silent.

James jumped down, tied the reins, then helped Steve and Charles alight.

They were greeted at the door of the smaller building by Father Keeling himself. “Ah, James, what a pleasure. You must be Steve.”

“Hello, Father.”

Steve bobbed his head while the ginger haired priest broke into an even deeper smile. “Did you know this young man has been waiting for you? He was bragging about the Omega that was soon going to be his.”

Steve smirked at James.

Irreverently, James thought the priest had a big mouth for someone who was supposed to keep silent about things told in confidence.

“Do I brag?” James Inquired.

“No need for worry, I'm teasing”

Steve smirked. James Barnes was not getting rid of him. No matter how angry he was for the lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Endearment by Spencer Lavyrle.


	3. Everything Has Changed.

_**June 24th, 1811** _

Watching his broad shoulders going through the door, Steve couldn't help but replay the argument in his head over. James wanted a wife but settled for Steve, a skinny sterile omega who had no parents and a babe that wasn't their own. Charles had never known a father, and this man would be the best influence a babe his age could have in his ever-growing years.

When James was gone, the image of his strong and sturdy back lingered in Steve's mind.

An Indian women served a delicious mixture of corn and meat. Steve took his time by mashing some of the corn in between his index finer and thumb before feeding it to Charles who smacked his lips after serving. Once Charles was fed and sleep, Steve ate his now cold food but it was food he didn't have to pull out of the bags in the streets.

Steve looked up up unexpectedly looked up and caught him watching his every move. Immediately Steve felt shy so he slowed his eating even more and focused his eyes back on the food in front of him.

After dinner, Father Keeling asked the Indian women to prepare pallets for his three guests on the floor of the schoolroom. This done, the women returned and led Steve and Charles to their beds, while James stayed behind to talk to Father Keeling.

The pair found comfortable makeshift beds of straw and buffalo robes, Steve laid Charles down, unwrapping the babe from the swaddle he was in and the baby instantly stretched his little limbs with a small grunt. Steve rubbed the baby belly, he needed clothes but Steve had to sell most of them to eat last spring so they could eat for the week.

Steve sighed, “I don't know what I'm doing sometimes, I am scared of what comes next.” Charles stared at his brother and giggled reaching for his face.

“He seems like a fair man, but we will see in the morning.” Steve tucked the cloth back onto Charles, the baby looked around the best he could while Steve settled on the pallet with Charles.

Sleep did not come easy for Steve.

_**...** _

“Father Keeling, I must speak to you as a friend. I have a problem with Steve.” The two had settled in Keeling's sitting room at the rear of the school building. 

“Oh, James, I could tell you were troubled as soon as you arrived. Not having cold feet?” 

“Yeah, I am, but maybe not in that way.” James sighed. “You know how many months it had taken to get Steve here. I had plans, I've been ready for an omega for some time. I just found out today that I've been lied too.” 

“Was it not a risk?”

James nodded, “It was. But still, not a fun way to begin married life. I don't want an omega who is a liar.”

“What has he lied about, my friend?” 

“The first was of omission. This brother Charles was a complete surprise, he did not say he was bringing a babe, he knew I would not have accepted a babe that wasn't ours when we are newly married.”

“Would you send them back?”

“I threatened to do it, but I do not think I could stand the sight of turning him away. Forgive me, Father... I should not speak of it but I am already twenty-three years old. I have been alone since I left my ma's three years already. I want to start a family.” James remembered the emptiness of the past winter nights, the warmth that was missing because he was alone.

He looked up to find the eyes of his friends upon him, laughing shyly, James cupped the bowl of his pipe in his right hand, rubbing the wooden bowl with his thumb.

“Sometimes, I just want someone there on the winter nights.”

“I understand, James. You need not apologize for your needs. There is no shame in wanting an Omega for long winter nights and for longing for a family, to share your privacy with someone.”

“But I feel small for resenting the babe.”

“What sane man wouldn't?”

“You would not,”

James was reluctant to think a priest like the father could feel such human feelings as such.

“I think perhaps I would. On the other hand, I would weigh against the boy's background. He lost his mother as a young babe, and fortunately his brother was an omega but mine, yours, to essentially have our first babe.”

“The boy could do worse than end up with you as a teacher, James. Under your wing I believe young Charles will grow up just fine. Who knows maybe you'll even become his alpha.”

The two puffed at their pipes in silence again. James reflected about what the priest had said about the babe and Steven. The idea of having a lad to teach, to nurture, became a challenge James wanted to tackle. He imagined himself and the babe working side by side when he's a bit older.

He could see the two of them bantering, in the sun while Steve was inside making dinner and hollering out to remind them to wash up before they came inside, he could teach Charles all the things his father taught him.

“James?” A lazy cloud of smoke floated upward with the word.

“Hm?” James mind was elsewhere, lost in the 'what if' moments.

“There is something I have to ask, I ask it to make you think realistically about your situation.”

“Anything.”

“Have you been considering sending the omega back because he wasn't what you thought? You brought him here sight unseen, with high hopes that this stranger would be honest but that just isn't the case with anybody. He didn't owe you anything but by following your ad which was for an omega.” 

James was learning a new side of the priest tonight, A human side that humbled James which was needed.

“Oh, no Father, I truly don't think any less of Steve it's just a surprise and I didn't know how to react to the babe and maybe lashing out on Steve wasn't the way to react.”

It was difficult for James to express his what was going through his mind when Steven stood in front of him with Charles in his arms, it was hard to express that he wasn't angry that he was upset that he didn't make Steve feel safe enough to tell him about the babe. He felt like he failed at being Steve's Alpha and they had just met.

“James, do not turn fool on me no. If you, do it will be the first and last time. You know exactly what is right and wrong son, take full responsibility and not half.”

“You are right Father.”

Father Keeling nodded and patted James on his back.

“Sleep well, James.”

James watched as the father walked off with his pipe dangling in his hand. It didn't take long for James to follow suit with getting a good nights rest. It was dark, dusty and dry in the schoolroom. James found his empty pallet and stretched out on his back with both arms behind his head,for James sleep was an easy thing to come by.

_**...** _

_**June 25th, 1811** _

He awakened in the morning when the sunlight was but a promise. It was the time when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the pale blueish light crept into the room with scarcely the strength to threaten the shadows that lay heavenly upon Steve as he slept on his side, facing James. He had an arm tucked beneath his ear, his mouth slightly agape and his chin tucked down.

He wore a look of such innocence, that made James wonder if he was doing the right thing. But his mind was settled, he battled himself internally about what was right and what was wrong, how his mother would react, how his father lectured him and such and he settled that he and Steve would make this work along with the babe.

Steve had, so far, shown the kind of strength many omega's lacked. Usually when an alpha is anger they bare their necks in submission and that would be the end of any disagreement but not Steve, he stood his ground and didn't submit to James, and he was responsible with the babe which meant he had determination.

James rolled from his pallet, fully dressed, and knelt down on a single knee beside Steve. 

“Steve?” He whispered, and saw his eyelids move as if he was dreaming.

“Steve?”

His eyes flew open. In the instant he awoke they shared a look of startled wariness. He stared at James for a moment, gathering his senses, recognizing that he was not alone and not where he use to be but safe in a schoolroom with his hopefully soon alpha. James could tell by his expression that he remembered where he was at and who James was.

“It is time you get up and wash up. Then I want to talk to you.” James said.

The babe awoke at the sound of James's voice, the baby looked at the ceiling with his mouth trembling with cried threatening to spill. After a few whines Steve picked Charles up and shushed him til he was silent again and sleep. 

He arose and tried to whisk the wrinkles out his shirt, rinsed his face and ran his damped hands through his hair so it wasn't so wild. A knock on the door told him James had returned, and he glanced up from where he knelt, gathering up the heavy buffalo robes and setting Charles in his arms after everything was put away neatly.

The older man apparently had washed his face and combed his hair. He wore his little strange cap again. 

“How did you sleep, Steven?”

Steve hated being called 'Steven' it reminded him of when he was in trouble and his ma yelled. 

“Just fine.” Steve stood and was finally noticing how much shorter he was, his head barely reached James chin.

“I must confess I did not sleep well, I spent a long time thinking, I learned that I only thought of myself yesterday and I would like to apologize I do not think less of you because you are not a women, I asked for Omega and it was selfish to react that way.”

Steve studied the golden arm braced across his chest, eye contact just wasn't playing well for Steve.

Jostling the babe so Steve could give his left arm a break he spoke up. “I should have told you about Charles, it was wrong for me to lie and you had every right to react the way you did, but if you ever mention that you want a wife. It will be me that'll walk.”

James chuckled, “Deal.”

James shifted for a bit before dropping to one knee, startling Steve.

“Steven Rogers, will you marry me?”

He felt like he had awakened in a midst of some fantastic dream, to find his handsome brunet kneeling upon one knee to him, Steve's lips fell open and just forced the word to grace his lips.

“Yes,” He breathed.

James smiled, a relieved tilting of the corners of his lips. 

“Good. We will make this our beginning then, right here. Nothing else matters.”

Steve nodded but he knew his slice of happiness would not last long.

_**...** _

Leading the way toward the humble sacristy, the priest thought of this marriage as a wholly right, perhaps the most fitting he might ever perform.

“Come, Steven, I will her your confession now without delay.”

Taken off guard, Steve came up short behind the black cassock. His confession?

“Come now.”

“I did my prayer, I do not want to confess, I told James everything.”

Father Keeling looked past Steve to look at James who looked lost, “Well If it's okay with James?”

The brunet nodded mutely, he didn't want to argue or get into why Steven didn't want to confess to the Father. 

Father Keeling hadn't the heart to say, no, James I cannot witness this marriage, I can't put it in my records. But he kept his mouth shut, if they wished to accept each other then he would not stand in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forgot but it's been so rough with this lock down. I hope everyone is staying safe and inside.


	4. The Idea Of You.

_**July 25, 1811** _

Steve felt a flood of relief and gratefulness wash over him as the ceremony was agreed upon. His knees felt weak, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his stomach churned as the father gathered himself for the ceremony. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that one day he'll be able to make it up to James one way or another. But James heart was heavy as he stepped to the alter.

He has in his own way, achieved his amnesty with Steve this morning. Peace and love should be the feeling both pairs should feel when they spoke their vows, not this resentment that now lay coldly inside. It is difficult enough to promise love, James thought he was getting the Steve from the letters but instead the person that stood beside him was a stranger that came with a babe that was an outsider.

Father had donned his surplice, alb and stole, and the time was at hand.

The pair stood so stiff that the Father felt certain things must be said. He could sense the guilt and animosity, which had sprung up so quickly. James mouth was pursed, and Steve stared at the little babe that was held securely in his arms wrapped in a wool blanket that looked itchy on the babes skin.

“Steve,” he began, “I speak to you first, and I speak with the hope that you will take everything I say to heart. You are young, Steve. You are taking on the role of being someone's omega, he will be your alpha. You two have a long life ahead, and it can be good, but goodness must be built upon mutual respect.”

Father Keeling locked eyes with Steve and James before continuing, “And this respect must stem from honesty and trust. I hope you are listening also James, I caution you once more always to tell him the truth, when you make your vow here to love, honor and obey. I ask that you will always be truthful to James.”

Steve looked up at him with such sorrow in his eyes and said guilelessly, “Yes, Father, I will.” The Father could not help the tiny curve of his lips at his reply.

He noted the way James glanced briefly sideways.

“Good. So be it. And James, there are things not expressed in the vows, about which I must caution you. Its your job to also obey, honor, and love Steve. A marriage does not work if only one person is giving more than they receive and with the added responsibility for Charles this job is a far greater one than for most men.”

James glanced at the sleeping boy, and the priest saw a perceptible softening of James expression. “The wilderness is new to them, there is still much they need to learn. But you have a gift of knowledge to give to them. If you ever lose patience think of the vows you took.”

“Yes, Father.”

“And while it is not written in the vows either, there is an old adage I firmly believe in, 'Never let the sun set on your anger', Will you two remember that?”

“Yes, Father,” They said in unison.

Father Keeling began praying after acknowledging their agreement.

Steve felt James take the hand that rested on Charles covered chest into his. He felt the calluses of labor, the firm grip that told his story of how much and hard he worked, and yet he knew this tall honorable man will never understand what he had to do to survive before seeing his ad for an omega. His palm was warm and dry, the way he squeezed his knuckles he thought his knees went weak for James.

The long months of hoping, dreaming and planning for this day would become part of the fabric that wove James and Steve into the destiny the universe made for them. 

“I, James, take thee, Steve...”

_In spite of everything, this feels right._

“For my lawful wedded omega”

_Our bonded marks will be stronger than words exchanged._

“To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, or for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. Til death do us part.” 

_Done._

As Steve's eyes roved over James face, a shaft of golden sun came through the open door, gilding his features as if nature itself bestowed a blessing, a blessing that even Father Keeling could not. It was Steve's turn to repeat what James just said, and it never felt so right as he did. 

He saw James swallow and detected a tremble in his eyelids. Then, still squeezing his hand, he looked at Father Keeling. “I couldn't afford a ring, and there was nothing else at the store nearby, but I have a simple ring.”

“A simple ring is fine.”

From his pocket he extracted a horseshoe nail curled into a circle. If he was brave enough he'll say he was sorry that he couldn't afford a better ring but Steve was smiling down at the ring as if it came from the heavens and was personally gifted from the angels themselves.

Steve saw James hands visibly shake as he slid the ring on, he had misjudged the size and Steve had to quickly curl his hand into a fist to keep the ring from slipping off.

“Steve Rogers, with this ring I vow to be your Alpha forever.” His voice cracked faintly upon the saying the last word.

“James Barnes, with this ring I accept you for my Alpha. Forever.” 

Steve felt his stomach sink, as James bent down to kiss him lightly.

“So be it,” Father Keeling said softly, while the pair nervously cast about for something to settle their gazes on.

Steve settled for Charles holding the baby up so his lips can meet his forehead, “We'll be safe now,” Steve whispered.

Father Keeling surprised Steve by warmly embracing him, then planting a soft kiss on Charles cheek making the baby stir slightly before settling back down. “I wish you health, happiness, and wealth.” 

Then turning to James with a firm handshake of four hands instead of the usual two, the Father said emotionally, “And same to you, my friend.”

“Thank you, Father.” 

While Father led them once again to his tiny room at the rear of the school building, Steve moved beside James, his hand on his solid arm, worried sick once again. Father produced ink and quill, the dipped the tip in the black ink and handed it to Steve.

“You may sign first.”

Steve held the quill in his hand, suddenly nervous. This wasn't the hard part but he passed the quill to James.

“You sign first,” He had ingeniously.

James spared a quick glance to Steve but signed his name on dotted line.

_James Buchanan Barnes._

Steve stood behind him, watching as he printed his name his penmanship wasn't sloppy but it was a bit clumsy.

James handed the quill back to Steve and now confident he signed his own name.

_Steven Grant Rogers._

James took Steve arm stiffy, steered him towards the door and led them out. “Wait here, I must get the wagons” was all he said. Leaving Steve confused and a fussy Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd i'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Many things may be inaccurate.


End file.
